The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a method of conveying the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
In a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a magnet section for applying a magnetic field to a subject and receiving a magnetic resonance signal from the subject is disposed in a magnet room and an operation console for controlling the operation of the magnet section is disposed in an operation room (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The magnet section and the operation console are connected together through plural (for example, ten or more) cables.
At the time of shipping of the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, the plural cables are conveyed separately from the magnet section in a state in which the cables are wound like coils in the same direction, and are unwound at the site where the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is to be installed. Then, the cables are connected to the magnet section and are accommodated within a pit or duct communicating with the magnet room and the operation room. A required length of the cables varies depending on environmental conditions in the place of installation of the magnetic resonance apparatus such as the size of the magnet room. Therefore, the length of the cables is set with a margin and there occur surplus portions of the cables after installation of the magnetic resonance apparatus. The surplus portions of the cables are bundled in the figure of 8 for the reduction of noise.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-190112
In such a wiring method as described above it is necessary to perform a work of winding the surplus portions of the plural cables in the figure of 8 to adjust the length thereof and a work of connecting the cables to a unit. These works are an obstacle to shortening of the time required for installation of the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, causing an increase of cost.